


Honey Pot

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky fills by hddnone [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Sexting, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: For the ITAB prompt:Okay so, can you guys do one where Bucky and some Avengers like Steve and Nat (doesn't really matter), are on a mission destroying some Hydra base, and then Bucky gets triggered and everyone freaks out and doesn't know what to do but then he gets a text from Tony and he opens it to find a sneak peek of Tony in lingerie and text "hurry up bucky-bear, I want some of that honey ;)" and he jacks a plane and rushes there (smut is up to y'all)





	Honey Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Imagine Tony and Bucky blog on tumblr. Thanks to an anon for the wonderful prompt!

 

"Sir, Agent Romanov is on the line for you.”

“Speak and be heard,” Tony orders as he loosens his tie. A long day of meetings has put him at the end of his patience. The coffee pot slowly, slowly, slowly fills with each drop of precious liquid. Tony taps his fingers in front of it, which is the exact reason he has put off inserting any kind of intelligence in the coffee machine. There’s too much of a possibility that he’ll snap at it to hurry up.

“You need to call Barnes,” Natasha commands, her voice clipped.

Tony’s entire body tenses. “What happened?”

“The Winter Soldier,” Natasha says. Several thumps and a clang sound, and Tony wishes he had a visual. “He’s not – hold on,“ “ _ Nat! _ ” “he was hemmed in – and now he’s – shit!”

It had to be bad if Natasha was swearing. Tony’s mind races and then he settles on a crazy, off-the-wall idea. It’s something that Tony had already been planning for Bucky but will hopefully work equally well instead to lure the Winter Soldier.

Besides, if the Winter Soldier isn’t responding to Steve, then it’s time for something outlandish.

“I have an idea. Give me two minutes and don’t die, or Bucky will feel guilty later,” Tony tells her. He races for the bedroom.

“Love you too, Stark,” Natasha huffs. “You better hurry before  _ I  _ hurt  _ him _ .”

“Hugs and kisses, please don’t kill my boyfriend,” Tony signs off, signaling for JARVIS to cut the call. “J, see if you can get Bucky on his phone, preferably video chat.”

Tony sheds his clothes, leaving them a heap on the floor. He decides to keep his white button down on, though he leaves it fully opened to display his chest, scars and all. Then he digs in the closet for the package he had been saving for a quiet night with Bucky. As JARVIS keeps him updated on the lack of answer from Bucky’s phone – three missed calls so far – Tony slips into the outfit he had custom-tailored.

The stockings are a struggle, but even when he finally wrangles them on (and of course, he already has a run in them by the toes…), he still doesn’t have a direct line to Bucky.

Time for Plan B.

“Sorry J. You’re going to have to play photographer or I won’t get the right angles.”

“Sir, are you certain this will be an effective course of action?”

Tony grins. “You’ve been with me all this time and you still underestimate the power of men thinking with their dicks? I’m disappointed in you.”

“…As you say, sir,” JARVIS replies.

Time continues to tick, and Tony is too aware that every second he takes means more time that Steve and Natasha face fighting the Winter Soldier. But with JARVIS handling the angles and the lighting, it doesn’t take long for Tony to send off two quick pictures to the Winter Soldier.

The first showcases Tony’s face and his outfit. He leans back against the wall, feet spread, with his hands above his head and wrists crossed. With his shirt spread open, the black lace garter around his waist is on display. Silver clips on the garter attach to red ribbons that keep his black thigh-high stockings in place. Tony’s favorite piece, though, is the black satin panties underneath that feel divine as the fabric brushes and teases his skin. His cock bulges out already, but it matches the way that Tony stares at the camera, eyes dark and wanting – challenging the Winter Soldier to come claim him.

But in case that doesn’t work, the second picture showcases his ass. Tony is turned around, bent over, hips pushed back. The cut of the panties is high on the back, leaving plenty of cheek bare. In the center, though, Tony had left space for a red star, lined in silver, bright against the black satin. Even if the Winter Soldier is too deep to recognize Tony, he should recognize his mark.

Then with the added line of, ‘hurry up bucky bear. want me some of that honey ;),’ Tony’s plan is complete.

“Do you have a plan to get Sergeant Barnes to look at your messages, sir?” JARVIS asks.

“Uh…”

He calls Natasha, but she doesn’t answer.

He calls Steve, and he doesn’t answer.

He calls Bucky again – no answer.

Stomach twisting, Tony races for the elevator to the workshop. Even with the Iron Man suit it will take time that Tony doesn’t have to get there and see what’s happening. To see what could be a bloodbath happening, happened, between his teammates, friends, boyfriend…

Then Natasha calls him back. Tony accepts the call with relief, because that means that someone is alive enough to make that call.

“What did you do?” Natasha demands.

Tony winces. “I, um, tried to…really, are you sure you want to know? Like, how much detail are we talking here…?”

“You set him off!” Natasha interrupts.  “We had a ceasefire, then he took one look at his phone and bolted. He almost took Steve’s head off when we tried to follow him.”

Tony rubs his forehead and sighs. “That’s not what he was supposed to do.”

“Tony.” And that was Steve’s voice, tired and strained. “He hijacked the Quinjet. Can you track it and then come pick us up?”

“Right away, Cap,” Tony promises.

He hopes, as he’s sure Steve hopes, that this won’t be the start of another months-long journey to track the Winter Soldier. Tony’s shoulders slump as he pads into the workshop and pulls up the tracking data on the Quinjet. At least the Soldier didn’t trigger the stealth mode.

“Sir, my best estimation of the current trajectory of the Quinjet gives a potential final destination of New York,” JARVIS tells him.

Tony blinks for a moment then gives out a hysterical cackle. “Looks like my plan worked, huh? I know, I know, don’t count the chickens or whatever. But if I just lured the Winter Soldier back to the Tower with my brilliant plan than you bet your bandwidth I won’t let you second guess me again, J!”

Tony arranges for a jet from SI to swing by and pick up Steve and Natasha – giving them much better accommodations than a military flight – and he figures he should stay in the Tower to receive the Winter Soldier.

When the Quinjet lands on the roof, Tony grins as he walks out. He’s traded his shirt for a robe, pulled closed.  His stockings are still visible, so the Soldier knows exactly what to picture Tony wearing underneath. And since Tony has already ordered additional pairs for replacement in case Bucky or the Winter Soldier likes them, he doesn’t think twice about wrecking his stockings by padding out barefoot.

Tony takes in his boyfriend’s strut down the ramp, and that’s the Winter Soldier still in control. A shiver races down Tony’s spine, but it’s only half from nerves. JARVIS has the Iron Man suit on standby just in case, but otherwise Tony plans to face one of the most dangerous snipers in nothing but his robe and lingerie.

“Hey Soldier,” Tony greets softly. He eyes the gun still in the Soldier’s hand and the Soldier’s face still hidden behind a mask and goggles. Tension ratchets up in Tony’s spine, unable to determine the Soldier’s responses other than the continual prowl forward. Still, Tony considers himself very good at improvising. “I’ve got quite the welcome home for you.”

The Winter Soldier doesn’t reply. He stalks right up to Tony, forcing Tony to look up to meet the dark glass of the goggles. The Soldier stops, his chest heaving, and then slings his gun across his back.

Tony licks his lips, waits, but the Soldier doesn’t move.

Slowly, broadcasting his movements, Tony reaches up and slides the goggles off the Soldier’s face. Bucky’s blue eyes stare at him, piercing and dark. Blown, Tony notices, as the Soldier stares back. Wanting.

“Will you kneel for me, baby?” Tony murmurs as he drops the goggles to the side.

The Winter Soldier folds to his knees, graceful and perfect. Tony has to remember to breathe. With hands that only tremble a little, Tony unclips the Soldier’s mask and removes it completely.

“There you are,” Tony coaxes as he cradles the Winter Soldier’s face in his hands. He strokes his thumbs against the Soldier’s cheeks, and is immediately hit with something bright, hot, sharp, in his gut as the Soldier pushes into the touch. “Oh, sweetheart. That’s perfect. Relax, I got you.”

Tony guides the Soldier’s head until it rests against Tony’s stomach. Heat pulses through his body, settling in his cock and filling it. He cards his fingers through the Winter Soldier’s hair and breathes. He’s had Bucky in his position many times, usually grinning up at him with mischief, but having the powerful and dangerous Winter Soldier kneeling in front of him like this is another type of headiness. Tony’s mouth goes dry.

“You want to touch, baby bear?” Tony offers, voice rasping. “You can. This is all for you.”

Tony breathes out a pleased sigh when the Soldiers hands reach for Tony. He starts with Tony’s ankles, gentle and reverent as he slowly slides his hands up the back of Tony’s legs.

Tony hums in approval as those careful fingers tickle his skin over the stockings, stopping to explore and appreciate the lace detail wrapped around Tony’s upper thighs. Tony tugs his robe open when the Soldier noses in between the folds, letting the Soldier rub his cheek against Tony’s abs as his hot breath washes down Tony’s body.

Putting that warm breath right on his cock. Tony whines. Would Bucky be angry if Tony had sex with the Winter Soldier? Because now Tony really, really wants to splay the Soldier out and show him all the good things the world - Tony - has to offer.

The Soldier’s hands travel farther up, underneath the red ribbons clipped to his stockings, to cup Tony’s ass. With gentle, exploratory fingers the Soldier outlines the edge of Tony’s panties, they slide down Tony’s crack, they trace the star that the Soldier must have in his memory.

Tony gasps, clenches, rolls his hips into the Soldier’s face.

The Soldier jerks back, startled. Tony reaches to soothe, apologies already on his lips, when the he realizes he’s looking down into confused, but familiar, blue eyes.

“T-Tony…?”

“Bucky? Babe, is that you?” Tony asks as he gulps for air.

“Yeah. Yeah, I – I’m home?” Bucky asks, wide-eyed as he takes in the landing pad, the Quinjet, Tony above him.

“Yeah you are,” Tony confirms with a chuckle. He tugs on Bucky’s shoulders which brings Bucky to his feet in front of him.

“I don’t…I don’t remember,” Bucky says, but his eyes get caught on Tony and specifically, what Tony is wearing.

“You were checking out the Hydra base with Steve and Natasha,” Tony reminds him. “Something must have triggered the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky flinches. “They had – there were pikes, with electricity, and I –“

“Shh, shh,” Tony says, running his hands down Bucky’s chest. “It’s all done now.”

“Did I hurt anyone?” Bucky presses. “Did I hurt Steve? Where is everyone? Did I –“

“They’re fine,” Tony promises, hoping that’s true. But since they didn’t ask for medical assistance earlier, Tony feels safe in his assumption. “You weren’t responding to Steve, so I texted you to lure you back. It worked,” Tony explains with a smile and a shrug.

Bucky frowns. “All it took was a text?”

Tony doesn’t bother to hide his grin. “A specific kind of text. Your boyfriend happens to be irresistible to everyone. What can I say?”

Bucky pulls out his phone and checks his messages.

“You sexted the Winter Soldier?” Bucky yelps.

“It worked!” Tony defends.

Bucky groans and wraps his arms around Tony, pulling him in tight. “That wasn’t  _ safe _ , Tony,” Bucky scolds. “What if I’d hurt you?”

“You didn’t,” Tony argues, wiggling against the buckles and clasps from Bucky’s uniform that are digging into his chest. “I had it handled. You were actually very sweet.”

Bucky pulls back, raising an eyebrow. “Sweet?”

“The sweetest,” Tony confirms with an amused, twisted grin. “Down on your knees, worshipping me.”

Bucky’s face tinges pink, and he coughs. “Should I be jealous?”

Tony bites his lip. “...Are you?”

The frown on Bucky’s face has Tony’s chest twisting.

“You want to have sex with the Winter Soldier?”

Tony wraps his hands around Bucky’s shoulders and pulls him close. He strokes the back of Bucky’s neck, hoping he isn’t about to start a fight and lose his boyfriend over this. “It’s not... I won’t if it bothers you. Never. But the Winter Soldier just displayed a lot of signs of wanting to have sex with me and I… yeah, I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

“He’s a monster,” Bucky whispers.

“No,” Tony bites out. He shakes Bucky. “He’s a part of you, and a part that brings you home  _ safe.  _ I would love him for that alone.”

Bucky’s breath hitches, and Tony reels him in for a kiss. Bucky may be more open to talking than his counterpoint of the Winter Soldier, but some things are still easier to show. The kiss is wet, deep – and Tony goes back for more and more as he clutches Bucky to him.

Bucky pulls back, just a fraction, so that he can lean his forehead against Tony’s. 

“Tonight, you’re all mine,” Bucky rasps. He urges Tony up, for Tony to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist. Tony complies readily, wrapping himself around Bucky, and Bucky starts walking them back into the Tower.

“Gonna take you apart,” Bucky promises in between laying hot, wet kisses down Tony’s throat. “Gonna love every inch of you. God, I shouldn’ be surprised the Soldier wants you too, baby - I want you so bad.”

Tony moans, rolling his hips into Bucky. “You should,” he pants. “I didn’t put your star on my ass for no reason.”

Bucky grabs Tony’s ass, digs in, while he lays a fierce kiss on Tony’s mouth. “You ain’t leaving our bed until I say so,” Bucky orders as he marches to their bedroom.

* * *

“Sirs, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov have returned and are requesting your presence,” JARVIS voices.

Tony whines, incapable of words.

“Tell ‘em we’re busy,” Bucky pants as he grinds into Tony. Keeps grinding, deep and slow, and Tony chokes on his next breath because Steve and Natasha’s return is proof that Bucky has been fucking him like this for forever. Still not enough, not even close to enough, and yet too much. God, he wants to come.

“We’re gonna be busy for a while,” Bucky breathes into Tony’s ear, a promise and a threat.

 


End file.
